Please, Don't Leave Me
by hopelessnightmare
Summary: Stefan and Elena have been through alot together, but this time something is different. Will Elena get the old Stefan back? or be stuck with the 2.0 version forever?
1. Chapter 1: You've Been Shot Down

Chapter 1:

Elena walked up the steps to the Salvatore House. She tried calling Stefan, and he didn't answer, as usual. This wasn't right, She needed to fix this. So she tried Damon, but no answer there either. So, instead Elena let herself inside. As she opened the door, there was complete silence inside the Manor. This wasn't good, something was wrong.

Slowly, Elena walked towards the living room. Sensing someone behind her, she quickly turned around. To Elena's surprise it was Meredith who was armed with a gun and ready to shoot. She dropped her bag on the floor and immediately ran towards the front door, hoping to escape.

"You can't run from me Elena." Meredith yelled at her. She turned sharply, holding the door frame, staring at Meredith.

"What do you want!" Elena shouted, stepping towards her. "Damon, Stefan!"

"Oh, Sweetie, your lovers aren't here to save you now." Just as Elena went to run she heard a gunshot. Then pain, so much pain. Doubling over and crashing to the floor Elena knew she had been shot.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Elena cried out.

"Ask your precious Damon," Meredith muttered, striding out of the room. Leaving Elena in her own pool of blood.

Elena turned her head hoping someone would walk through the door. Anyone, please. Drifting in and out of consciousness, she could have sworn she could hear Stefan's voice.

"Elena!" Stefan shouted. Running towards her. "What happened?"

"Stefan? Meridith. She-She-" Elena said.

"Shhhh, everything will be okay. I'll get you to the hospital," Stefan said. "I have to pick you up, it might hurt a bit." As Stefan lifted Elena up, she winced from the pain. It was good to be in his arms again, even with the bad timing.

"Your act is dropping." Elena mumbled. Stefan ignored her comment, it was easier to say he didn't care then to let himself feel again. All he feels now is love for Elena Vs the Guilt of what he did to her.


	2. Chapter 2: Jumping to Conclusions

**A/N: So I just thought I'd put this here to explain. This story will consist of very short very regular updated chapters (once or twice a day). That way you get more of the story regularly instead of in one lump sum. Keep reading and I hope your enjoying it so far.**

Previously on Please, Don't Leave Me.

_"Your act is dropping." Elena mumbled. Stefan ignored her comment, it was easier to say he didn't care then to let himself feel again. All he feels now is love for Elena Vs the Guilt of what he did to her._

Chapter 2:

Stefan carried Elena through the Emergency Doors of the Mystic Falls hospital. "Please, someone help! She's been shot!" Stefan yelled out at the numerous Doctors running around.

"Hi Sir, we can take it from here. What is your name? Are you Elena's boyfriend?" The Doctor looked up at me with questioning eyes. _How did the Doctor know Elena's name?_

"Elena has been in here alot since she was a child, lots of accidents. Again, are you her boyfriend?" This time the Doctor asked more seriously.

_Boyfriend? I wasn't sure what I was to her anymore. _

Elena reached out to Stefan grabbing his hand and quietly whispered "Please, dont't leave me." She wanted me here.

I couldn't stay, I have changed, I'm not supposed to be here for her, Damon is her protector now. But I couldn't just leave her here.

"No, I'm just a friend and I'm Stefan." _a friend...seriously Stefan! get a grip!_

"Okay Stefan well your friend here has lost alot of blood, we will prep her for surgery thats all I can tell you for now. Your more than welcome to wait until she is done. A Doctor will come get you after the operation." She said as the other nurses wheeled Elena away, sending her off to save her life.

I should have given her some of my blood, that way if she did die, she really wouldn't and I couldn't loose her. Maybe she was right, my act was dropping and I didn't even realize it.

I decided to call Damon to let him know what had happened to Elena. Getting his voicemail I left a message "Hey, Damon. It's Stefan, Don't freak out but Meredith shot Elena, shes in surgery now. Come quickly." Hanging up with a quick sigh, my brother was standing in front of me.

"What the hell happened? Is she alright?" Damon was angry and really freaking out.

"Well, Meredith shot her, I don't know why. I got home just in time to get her to the hospital. She's in surgery now, I'm not sure how long it will be..." Both of us sat down on the waiting room chairs to hear the news.

_Two Hours Later_

"Are you Stefan Salvatore?" I looked up to see a Doctor asking me this question, was it about Elena? Oh God... Damon looked at me, his expression was sad and confused.

"Yes, I am. This is my brother Damon. How is she?" Please let her be okay, I cannot loose her. Not again.

"Well, the surgery took much longer than expected as the bullet was lodged between Elena's ribs, in turn breaking 3 of them. But she is awake now and is asking for you Stefan. Room 317." She smiled at me and walked away to continue her other duties I assume. I looked at Damon who looked completely shattered.

"She doesn't know your here brother, I'll go in and see what she wants. Be back soon" I walked off to Elena's room. As I came to her door, I knocked. I heard a soft "Come In" from inside, It was Elena. Please let her be okay.

There was and IV drip in Elena's arm, her torso was wrapped in gauze which had blood seeping through it. As I walked over to her bed she motioned me to sit down.

"Hey," She said softly. Her heartbeat started to race, I wasn't quite sure why, but it usually did this when Elena was nervous or scared. "I have to tell you something, I hope they didn't already tell you." She looked at me with such concern in her eyes, I knew this was important.

"No one has told me anything, whats going on?" the anticipation was killing me, what was so important that she was scared to tell me.

"Stefan," She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm Pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking Ties

**A/N: I know I left it at a cliffy, sorry! here is the continuation, I hope you enjoy it.**

_Previously on Please, Don't Leave Me._

"_No one has told me anything, whats going on?" the anticipation was killing me, what was so important that she was scared to tell me._

"_Stefan," She looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I'm Pregnant."_

Chapter 3:

Pregnant. Pregnant! I stood up abruptly and started pacing. This can't be happening. "How are you pregnant? Who's is it?" I didn't want to ask her, but I needed to know.

"It was way before you left with Klaus, I'm 5 months along and about who's it is?" She honestly didn't know what I was asking her.

"Is it Damons?" I sheer look of horror crossed her face.

"Do you honestly think that low of me?," Tears started to brim in her eyes. "It's yours! Of course it's yours! I would never, EVER, do that to you! Sure he kissed me last week but-" I stopped her right there.

"I'm sorry. He WHAT?" I was fuming now, how could this be happening.

"Damon- He- He- We kissed. It was a mistake, I told him it wont ever happen again," Was she telling the truth? I had no idea. "Stefan. Please just look at me!" She was trying to get up off the bed. Successfully standing on her feet and wincing from the pain she started to walk towards me.

"Elena, what are you doing! Get back in bed, you will hurt yourself!" I was angry at what she was doing to herself, but she is quite a determined person.

"No Stefan! Look at me!" She brought her hands up to my face and made me look at her, my eyes staring into hers.

"Feel something Stefan! Anything! I'm having your baby. You're going to be a Dad! Please tell me you feel something," Tears started forming in her eyes. "Please, Stefan. I can't do this alone and- and-" I did the only thing I knew how to show her I still cared. I lent forward and pressed my lips tenderly to hers.

Pulling back I whispered in her ear "I still love you," She was crying now. "It's going to be hard to work to sort all this out, I don't know how long it will take for me to get back to being me again, but you're worth it Elena. Our baby is worth it." I kissed her once more and carried her back into bed.

"Rest now Elena. We can talk more when you wake up." She nodded and closed her eyes.

As I began to walk away I heard her say "Please, don't leave." How could I deny her that simple request?

"I'm not leaving you Elena. Ever. I'm just going to tell Damon what's going on and I'll be right back," I walked over to her bed and kissed her forehead "I promise."

"Thank you." Elena said as she drifted off to sleep.

I quietly shut the door to Elena's room, steadily walking back to my brother to tell him the news. As Damon saw me he came running "Is she okay? Whats going on?" He had such hope, I was just about to shatter it.

"She is completely fine, but you might want to sit down for what I'm about to tell you," I motioned Damon to sit down, I didn't even know how he was going to react to this.

"Damon. She's- pregnant." The look on his face said it all, complete and utter heartbreak.

"Well, it's not mine! I hope your not suggesting that!" He was getting loud and angry.

"Damon, I know. Can we please just go home and talk about this rationally? Do you think it might be half vampire?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah, maybe Brother. But it's your problem now. Have a nice life." I saw his switch completely flip off. Damon stood and walked slowly away from me.

He had given up, I'd once taken away everything he ever wanted. Again.

I decided I should go and be with Elena so I compelled the nurse to let me stay in her room for the night, with no interruptions. I wanted to make sure she was safe.

Elena stirred in her sleep, murmuring incoherent sentences. "Stefan. No. Please don't." What was she dreaming about? To me it sounded like a nightmare. I leaned over and kissed the top of her head "Everything will be okay," I whispered to her.

Everything had to be okay. I wouldn't loose her again, we were on the path of recovery.


	4. Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the few days break, I had a busy few days. This chapter will be in Elena's POV. Hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 4:

_One Week Later_

I was still here, how the hell was I STILL in hospital! The Doctors said they would let me out of here in a few days, well that was about 8 days ago. I guess they just want to check on how the baby is handling everything.

_I'm going to be a mother. Stefan is going to be a father. Parents. _Could we seriously do this? I sure hoped so. As I kept pondering over mine and Stefan's new life together, he walked in.

"Good Morning Beautiful." He leant down and kissed my cheek softly. "How are you feeling?" He said as he sat down in the chair next to my bed.

"Yeah, surprisingly well actually. I just wish I was at home with you though. I can't stand being here any longer!" I was so frustrated.

"Well, I have some good news," I smiled at him. "The doctor just told me I get to take you two home today." Two? Oh My Gosh, he was talking about the baby!

"Your adorable," I said as I started to sit up. "Could you help me pack my things?" I didn't really need to ask because he would do it anyway but I still liked asking.

"Elena, of course. You stay there and i'll pack everything, then we can go." He had such excitement in his voice. I wonder why?

I had just signed the last Discharge papers. I was finally getting out of here.

"Now, Miss Gilbert. If you have any pain or nausea make sure you take the medication we gave you. Nothing else. What we have prescribed will not hurt the baby so don't feel scared about that. I hope you are feeling better. Talk soon." The Doctor looked up at me and smiled.

"You ready to go home?" Stefan asked me with such excitement.

"More than anything." I was so excited to sleep in my own bed. I had missed that thing.

Stefan opened my door to the car like the gentleman he was. Gliding into his leather seats finally was a better comfort than those hospital beds. He was driving so much more carefully than usual. Must be because of the baby. I expected Stefan to keep on driving to my house, but instead he was driving towards his. Didn't he understand I wanted to go home? My own bed? I must admit I wanted to snuggle with Stefan in his bed once again. But I wasn't ready for that yet. I had to slowly let him back in.

We pulled up to the mansion, I hadn't been here since that night. _Come on Elena! Stop being such a child, you can do this. _

"Here we are. Home Sweet Home." I had never seen Stefan more excited than this. Something must be going on...I climbed out of the car and started up the front steps. Opening the door, I saw something I didn't want to see. I completely froze as my memory started to relive that night.

Meredith. The gun shot. Thinking I was going to die. I vaguely felt Stefan pulling on my arm, trying to get me to respond. Nothing worked until he stood directly in front of me with worried eyes.

"Stefan I- I-," Sobbing into his chest I lulled me as I went into complete hysterics. I was losing it, I couldn't focus. Just flashes of that night.

"Elena, I'm so sorry, I didn't even think-" He was so worried, it wasn't his fault though.

"Stefan, it's okay. I didn't even think of it until I walked through the door and couldn't move." I should have remembered, I should have known better.

"We can go to your place if you would prefer?" He was offering to take me away from here? No, I needed to stay. Move past this.

"No, it's okay. You seemed excited to show me something anyway." I said with a half grin.

"How did you know?" He was completely shocked.

"Call it mothers intuition?" We both laughed as he lead me to my surprise.

**A/N: What will the surprise be? Reviews are way better than Stefan's surprise.**


	5. Chapter 5: Remembering

_**A/N: Back to Stefan POV.**_

Chapter Five:

I put a blindfold over her eyes and lead Elena up the stairs towards the spare bedroom, she had a huge smile on her face, looking completely adorable.

"How much longer Stefan?" She said with a giggle.

"Not too long, we are almost there." She was getting so excited, I opened the door and lead her inside. "Okay, you can take off the blindfold now." I watched her slowly take it off and the look of pure joy overtook her face.

"STEFAN! This is amazing! A Nursery, SERIOUSLY?" She was jumping up and down, clapping her hands. I watched her as she trailed her fingers over the railing of the crib, then the bookcase.

"So, you like it?" I was still worried I had done something wrong.

"Stefan..." She walked over towards me, grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes. "Its incredible. I can't thank you enough. You picked white which is good considering we don't know the gender yet. You're simply amazing." She reached up on her tippy toes and kissed my lips, pulling back a little then kissing them again.

"I love it. I can't wait for our little one here to see it." She patted her belly, which was slightly bigger from the baby bump.

"Now, I have something else for you." She pursed her lips at me.

"Stefan? Something else? Really, you do spoil me." I took her hand and lead her towards the bathroom. Which I had ran a hot bath for her and put rose petals and candles everywhere.

"Oh My Gosh! It's beautiful!" She hugged me and winced, forgetting about the broken ribs.

"Yeah, I thought this might be nice to come home to, relax. I'll come see you in a little bit." I kissed her on the forehead and left her to herself for a while to relax.

Closing the door behind myself, I made my way down to the kitchen. I was going to cook a gourmet meal for Elena, something better than that hospital food. But something caught my eye, I turned to the right and looked at the front door. It was wide open. Strange, I could have sworn I had shut that.

"Hello Stefan." Meredith. I would recognize that voice anywhere. I slowly turned around to meet her gaze.

"Meredith. Come any closer and I rip out your jugular." I was angry, she shouldn't be here. She should be dead.

"Oh, Stefan. You wouldn't do that. Not with the information I know, you will really want to hear this..." Information? About what?

"You know how I shot Elena? Well...It was supposed to be you, see it was wooden bullets. That's why it caused so much damage to her. Your dear brother. He set this whole thing up. He wanted you, out of the picture, so he could have Elena all to himself." Damon? Would he have really gone to this extent to have her?

"How can I trust you, Meredith? How do I know your telling the truth?" She laughed a little, then produced a tape recorder.

"Oh, you will belive anything I say after hearing this." She pressed play on the recorder.

**A/N: AHH A CLIFFY! Sorry! But I uploaded two chapters, so you can keep reading :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Lies, All Lies

Chapter 6:

Listening carefully I could hear Damon's voice.

"_I'm going kill Stefan..I don't know how I'm going to do it. I just need him gone." _I heard a gasp, it was the other voice on the tape.

"_Damon, you can't do this. You know about the baby. I can't do this alone." _Elena? Why was Elena's voice on the tape? I kept listening.

"_He is your brother and even after everything that has happened between me and you, I am still in love with him and he needs to be a father." _I heard Damon groan and something smash.

"_I'll never be enough for you will I? Never perfect enough. Elena, I'm in love with you can't you see that? I will take care of the baby and you!" _Damon was shouting at her. At Elena.

"_Damon! Maybe that's the problem! That you love me. You can't look out for me when your heart is clouding your judgement. What happened between you and I...It was a mistake, it should have NEVER happened. We were both lonely and I had just told you about the pregnancy...and-" _She got cut off by Damon's shouting.

"_A MISTAKE? HOW CAN YOU SAY OUR KISS WAS A MISTAKE!" _He was so angry with her.

"_Damon...calm down!_" What was going on? I was completely freaking out.

"_I AM CALM! I'm going to kill Stefan. Because now, I know it will hurt you more than it will hurt me." _Damon knew about the baby this whole time. I felt so betrayed. By both of them.

"Turn it off. I don't want to hear any more." I started walking away from Meredith, not really caring what she had to tell me at this point.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that from me. But, knowing that I hurt the wrong person pains me. But Damon didn't seem to mind. I think he had totally given up." Meredith said those last words and walked out the door. Shutting it behind her.

I slid down onto the floor and tears fell down my face. I felt so used by her. All this time she was just using me.

I heard Elena call out. "Stefan? Where are you?"

She was getting closer, I could smell the strawberry shampoo she had just used. I heard her gasp when she saw me on the ground.

"Stefan! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Liar. All lies. She didn't care.

"How could you Elena?" I looked up at her, still with tears fresh on my cheeks.

"Stefan...what-" She was utterly confused to what I was talking about.

"I know that Damon planned to kill me. But Meredith shot you instead. I know that he knew about the baby and said he would be there for you when I wasn't." Her face turned a ghost white.

"Stefan- Just let me explain. Please" She was crying now. Trying to grab onto me to hold me from leaving.

"Elena! LET ME GO!" She jumped back at the tone of my voice. She was scared. I had never once seen her be scared of me.

"Stefan! IM SO SORRY! PLEASE! When I knew what he was planning, I didn't know what to do. I tried to talk him out of it!" Was she seriously lying to me right now?

"OH cut out the lies Elena! I heard the recording of your conversation. I want the truth. NOW!" I saw her nod her head, sit slowly down on the couch and let out a shaky breath.

"Okay. No more lies." She looked at me intently. I had no idea what I had gotten myself into.

**A/N: I'm soooo sorry for the slow updates! My life has been pretty busy lately, I'll try and update soon :) Let me know what you think about the twist in the story. Do you like it? Hate it?**


	7. Chapter 7: The Truth Hurts

Chapter 7:

"Okay...Well when you left with Klaus. I started feeling strange, stranger than usual. So I went to the Doctor. He told me I was pregnant." She started to tear up, but continued steadily.

"I was so happy, but I couldn't even share this news with you, because I didn't know where you were." She looked up at me, tears falling down her face.

"Elena- I-" I stepped towards her. I just wanted to go over and hold her, but I couldn't. The betrayal that I felt.

"Stefan- Just let me finish, please. You wanted to know the truth and I need to tell it." Elena got up off the chair which she was sitting in and started pacing around the room.

"Bonnie was the first person that I told, then Caroline and Damon. Jeremy was the last person who found out. I wanted to keep him for last, not knowing what his reaction would be. He, of course, was furious. He has actually moved away because of it and I don't know when he is coming back." As a tear fell down her cheek, Elena looked towards the ground.

"Damon, he was...supportive. He said he would do anything and everything he could to try and find you, to tell you what had happened. He found you, but never told you. That made me angry. So I went along with him." I remembered this day. She seemed anxious to tell me something, but I didn't think anything of it.

"That was the time we found you, I tried to tell you then. But you didn't want anything to do with me and I couldn't have just blurted out "I'm Pregnant, your the father." So I went back home and tried to think of another way to tell you, to snap you out of the haze you were in." I wouldn't have believed her, I would have thought she was just saying that to get me to come home.

"So, over time. Damon and I got closer, we started talking about what it would be like when you finally came home and I told you. Damon said you would be so happy and overjoyed. I didn't believe him." She started to walk towards me.

"Elena, please- don't." She stopped in her tracks. But continued talking.

"One night, Damon let me stay here. I just wanted to somehow feel close to you. I was in such pain from missing you and in complete confusion in what to do if you never came home. Damon and I got talking and...things heated up pretty quickly, I stopped before anything else happened, but you have to know, nothing more than that kiss happened between Damon and I. It was a mistake. I know that now" She paused briefly but continued with confidence.

"I never wanted that to happen, but it did. I don't expect you to forgive me because I haven't given you a reason to. Damon and I grew closer and closer over the time you were away, and I slowly fell in love with him. I never told him because I knew I shouldn't be feeling this, I never once acted upon my feelings." This news completely took me by surprise.

"Your in love with him?" I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth. She looked up at me, with those doe eyes. I had no idea what was going to come out of her mouth next.


	8. Chapter 8: Coming to Terms

_Previously on Please, Don't Leave Me._

_"'Your in love with him?"""' I can't believe those words just came out of my mouth. She looked up at me, with those doe eyes. I had no idea what was going to come out of her mouth next._

Chapter 8:

"No, I was. I realized it was just because I missed you so much, that I just wanted to feel something. Anything other than pain. But Stefan, I'm in love with you. I'll never stop feeling that way. I understand if you need time to think about things. I'll just be upstairs." She started to walk around me. "Elena, wait." She turned around and looked directly at me.

"You're right. I do need time. But think it's best if you go and stay at your house for a while." She looked at me, eyes glistening from tears.

"Okay..." She slowly nodded, bowed her head and walked up the stairs.

I sat down on the couch. I could hear her crying from upstairs. It pains me to see her go, but I need time. I can't think through everything with her here.

A few minutes later she came back down stairs. "Just give me a call when your ready to talk. I love you." They were the last words Elena said as she walked out the door, closing it softly behind her.

As soon as that door shut, I completely broke down. I had just thrown away everything I had ever wanted. Because of some mistake that happened between them. It's my fault in the first place that things got this bad. If I had never left, everything would be okay.

I got up off the couch and poured myself a glass of Scotch. Walking up the stairs and towards the master bedroom, I needed a good night sleep. As I walked towards the bed, I saw an envelope with my name on it. Elena's handwriting.

I placed my scotch on the bedside table and sat on the bed. Opening the envelope and pulling out the letter, something fell to the floor, I reached down and picked it up. An Ultrasound image. Our Baby. I placed it aside and started to read the letter.

_Stefan,_

_I understand why you don't want me to be in your life right now. I have done some horrible things. I just needed to give you this picture. It was my first ultrasound. I was so scared, I went by myself and heard our baby's heartbeat and then nothing else mattered. Just her...or him. I think it's a girl. Anyway, I just wanted you to have this. I'm going away for a while, somewhere in Chantilly, Mom had friends there, they said I could stay for a while. To give you time to think without me around. I'm so sorry for the things that I have done. I never meant to hurt you. Take as long as you need._

_All my love,_

_Elena._

I hadn't even noticed that I was crying until I saw all the tear drops on the letter and the ink started to run.

I had some serious thinking to do. My head had already forgiven Elena. But my heart had some serious issues to work through.


	9. Chapter 9: Just Another Reminder

_Previously on Please, Don't Leave Me._

_I hadn't even noticed that I was crying until I saw all the tear drops on the letter and the ink started to run. I had some serious thinking to do. My head had already forgiven Elena. But my heart had some serious issues to work through._

Chapter 9:

I heard a knock at the door. Then it open and close. What the hell? I ran downstairs only to see Caroline charging at me, throwing me up against the wall and start yelling.

"WHY THE HELL DID I JUST SEE ELENA WALKING OUT OF HERE?" She let go of me and paced back and forth in the hallway.

"She told me some things..." I didn't really feel like opening up to Caroline right now.

"About Damon?" She knew?

"Yes, about Damon. I know everything." Alright, she was my best friend. I couldn't not tell her.

"Then you know how much guts it took her to tell you, how much faith she had in you. SHES PREGNANT FOR CHRIST SAKE! AND YOU JUST KICK HER OUT?" I didn't even realize what I had done until now. I had kicked the love of my life and my unborn baby out of my house.

I walked towards the living room and sat down on the couch. Caroline followed and sat right next to me.

"Look Stefan. I know your hurting, I know that okay. But what did you expect to happen? Just come waltzing back into town and have Elena come running straight back? Of course she tried to move on, with the wrong person I might add. But you left her...You, left her." Caroline was totally right.

"Stefan. You need to get over this. Elena has admitted a lot to you tonight and I know its a mouthful to take in, believe me. But you can't do this to her again, because...I'm not sure she will survive it this time." What was she talking about? Survive? Survive what?

"Caroline..." She stood up and pointed her finger at me.

"No. When you left, she broke. It was like...she wasn't Elena anymore. Just her shell. She wouldn't eat, sleep, nothing. Lord knows what that could have done to the baby. Then she finally decided to go to a doctor, to see what was wrong. When she found out she was pregnant, she cried for two days because it was just another reminder of you." I can't believe what I had done to her.

"What do I do?" I was honestly clueless, I didn't know what I was going to do, but I wasn't going to let Elena go again.

"You need to call her. Tell her everything will be okay, to come home and you will work through this together." Caroline was a smart girl, but I'm not even sure if Elena would come home. Maybe she needed time after what she came to realize.

"Okay I'll call her now." Caroline handed me my cell and I dialed Elena's number.

_Hi, It's Elena. Sorry I missed your call. Please a message at the beep._

"Hi. It's me. Look I'm really sorry for what I did. Kicking you out, that wasn't right. Please call me back." I left a short message with her and hung up. Two seconds later my phone beeped. A text message from Elena.

_I'm not a tug-a-war, You can't play this back and forth game with me. The things I told you, I only realized they were true once I admitted them to you. I need some time as well._

How much time? How long could I possibly wait to be able to hold her and sort out our problems?

"Stefan, she will come around. Lets go chase some bunnies." She pulled me up, gave me a quick hug and we walked out the door together. I had missed talking with her.

**A/N: What do you think? Do you like the turn in the story? It will be quite a while before we see any 'Stelena Romance'. Keep tuned. This is only the beginning.**


	10. Chapter 10: Don't Die On Me

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating regularly. My Acting course has just been to time consuming lately. Anyway, this chapter is going to be from Elena/Damon POV. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 10:

**ELENA POV**

_Three weeks later._

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside my window. It was a lovely spring morning. The only thing that could make it better was if Stefan was laying beside me. But, he wasn't. We hadn't spoken for about 3 weeks, ever since I moved here.

I heard someone coming up the stairs. Surely to wake me up. A soft knock came from the other side of the door.

"Come in." I said as I sat up in bed. In came Iines with a tray full of food and what smelled like freshly brewed coffee.

"I thought you might like some breakfast. Be careful it's hot." She said, placing it down in front of me.

"Thank you Iines. It smells wonderful. What do you and Liam have planned for today?" She blushed a little and looked at me.

"Well, actually. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Liam and I are going on a little holidays for a few days. Just up the coast." Oh no, I was intruding on them.

"I hope I haven't sent you away" Iines shook her head.

"No, Elena. You haven't. We just need to get out of the house for a while, it's one of our little monthly trips. I promise. Will you be okay here by yourself?" She had a concerning look on her face.

"Of course I will! I'll be perfectly fine, I'm not handicapped, just pregnant." We both smiled at my little joke.

"Okay, well we best be off. Don't want to miss our flight!" She leaned over and gave me a quick hug. "Call us if you need anything okay?" She really was special.

"I won't. I'm not going to ruin your time. I'll be fine. Promise." I gave her a little wave and watched her exit out my room.

I looked down at the wonderful breakfast in front of me. I took a bite of my toast, why did it taste strange? Oh gosh, I started to feel ill. So, I decided to get up out of bed, maybe walking around a little would help. But instead I started to feel dizzy, sweat was starting to drip down my back, suddenly I doubled over in pain, cramps attacking me and I came crashing down to the ground.

What was happening to me? I screamed out in pain. The one thing I could think of was Stefan. Stefan. I pulled myself over to the nightstand, grabbed my cell and dialed his number. The ringing began instantly, then stopped, reaching his message bank.

_Hi, You've reached Stefan. You know what to do._

Not getting an answer from Stefan, I tried Damon. Dialing his number he picked up on the first ring. He answered. "Well, Well, Well." He sounded so smug.

"Damon, it's me. Ow. Something's wrong. Stefan won't pick up. I can't move, help. Please." My voice was going in and out. Pain spiked the whole thing.

"Elena? Wha- Where are you?"

"I- can't- Damon, track my phone. Hurry please I'm goi-" Thats the last thing I said as I passed out of consciousness.

**DAMON POV**

"Elena! Elena!" I hung up the phone. Shit! She was in...come on phone! It beeped and spoke her location. Elena Gilbert is located at _2051 Hamlin Ave, Chantilly, VA 20151._

I ran as fast as I could to get to her, by her surprise I was already in Chantilly, I needed her to come home. For Stefan's sake. It took me no more than 2 minutes to reach her. I could smell blood, a lot of it. As I came closer to the house I saw there was a car pulling into the driveway.

"Hi, are you the homeowners?" They looked a little confused but the woman was the first to speak.

"Damon?" How did she know my name? "You know who I am?" She gave a little smile.

"Yes, Elena had spoken very fondly of you in the past." I widened my eyes, this wasn't important right now.

"Oh, well I just received a very urgent call from Elena. I believe something terrible has happened." Iines looked like she might cry.

"Come inside then!" We all hurried through the front door, up the stairs and into Elena's room.

What we saw was something I didn't even imagine. Elena was lying on the floor. Lifeless. Blood soaked her nightgown and was creating a pool of blood underneath her.

"NO!" It was Iines who screamed but Liam held her back.

I ran over to Elena's lifeless form. Picking her up gently, I could still hear two heartbeats. They were still alive. I must act quickly.

"I must take her to the hospital." They both looked up at me. "Yes! GO! GO!" the ushered me out the door.

I ran as fast as I could to the Emergency room.

"Please, someone help!" Doctors rushed over to me straight away.

"Sir, can you tell us what happened?" The doctor asked me.

"Her name is Elena Gilbert, she is 10 weeks pregnant. I just received a call from her saying she was in a lot of pain and then she passed out. I found her in a pool of her own blood." The doctor had a worried look on his face. But nodded at me.

"Okay, thank you. We will take care of her, wait here until someone comes out to tell you whats going on." They placed Elena on a stretcher and wheeled her off.

What was happening? Please don't die. That's all I could think of. Don't die. I got out my cell and dialed Stefan's number.

"What do you want?" He sounded angry.

"So you answer my calls but not Elena's?" I was angry with him right now, but I didn't want him to get too upset.

"Damon what are you talking about? Elena hasn't called me for weeks!" I sighed, I knew she had called him before, he was lying.

"Don't lie to me Stefan! I know she tried to call you before, If you had answered you would know that she- she-" I started to get choked up.

"Damon..." Worry was clouding Stefan's voice. I could hear it.

"Stefan, She- She's in the hospital." I didn't hear anything on the other end of the phone. Complete silence. I honestly didn't know if he cared for her anymore. Elena called me, crying about Stefan. Every single time he didn't answer, I always seemed to.

"I'm on my way. Text me the address." Stefan hung up so quickly I didn't get a chance to say anything.

**A/N: *Runs and hides* Ahhh I know! What do you think? Reviews would be splendid :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Pain Is A Never Ending Cycle

**A/N: Just to clear some things up. I'm not a professional writer! I am just writing this for fun. If you don't like it then don't read it. Also this is a 'Drabble Fic' which means the chapters will be short and updated frequently. That is all. Enjoy reading :)**

Chapter 11:

As soon as I hung up from Damon, I was rendered speechless. Elena. Hospital. They were the two words spinning around in my head. Please let her be okay. I _refuse_ to lose her!

I grabbed my jacket and glanced at my car. _Running would be quicker. _So I sped off, towards Elena and our baby.

I busted through the Emergency doors. Straight towards the reception desk, I didn't have to ask anything because Damon grabbed my arm.

"Brother, you made it." He said in relief as he pulled me into a hug. Motioning me to sit down in the waiting room with him.

"What happened?" I said as I sat down.

"Honestly? I have no idea. I just got a frantic call from her saying that she was in so much pain and that she tried to call you but you didn't answer. So I went and got her only to find Elena passed out and in a huge pool of her own blood." Blood? Oh god, it was worse than I thought. I felt like the biggest jackass right now.

Sighing and placing my head in my hands I groaned. "I can't believe I ignored her call, I could have helped her! Thank god you answered. Thank you Damon." I gave him the most sincere look I possibly could. I really did appreciate what he did.

I wasn't sure how long we had been sitting there for but I imagined it was a fairly long time. I glanced at the clock, it read 12pm. Had we really been here for 2 hours?

"Damon, we have been here for 2 hours! How long is it going to take to find out what is going on? I'm losing my mind here." I stood up and started pacing, seriously contemplating the fact that Elena could actually be dying right now and the last thing I said to her was to get out of my house.

"I can't wait any longer! What if- if- she dies, Damon? I can't loose her!" My chest started to feel tight, it was getting harder to breathe, "I can't breathe Damon," He walked over to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Snap out of it Stefan! They are going to be fine! No news is good news right?" _Not really. _I thought. Calming down a little I decided I was going to go for a quick hunt, If Elena was going to come out of wherever she was soon, I didn't want to be weak from hunger.

"Damon, I'm going to go hunt quickly. I can't be here any longer. I'll be gone for about 10 minutes. Call me if anything happens." I could see him furrow his brow.

"Stefan...Is that really a good idea? Leaving, right now?" _Shit. _It wasn't.

"No, it's not. But I'm going insane just waiting here! I'll be back soon." I turned away from my brother, walking towards the exit.

My phone started ringing just as I finished feeding. _Damon. _I answered, not saying anything.

"She's out. Get back here now!" Again my world was tilted on it's axis. In a flash I was back at the hospital.

"Damon?" He looked at me, tears in his eyes. I have never once seen my brother cry.

"Doctor? What's happened?" The doctor gave me a sincere look.

"Your the boyfriend? Stefan?" I nodded. "Okay, well. What Elena experienced today was a very serious liver infection. Her body reacted badly to it which caused her organs to shut down, which is why, Damon, you saw so much blood. The baby is fine also, lucky we caught the infection when we did, otherwise this could have ended a lot worse. We now have Elena on a drip, keeping her stable but she is still in a lot of pain and is very weak. So the less stress the better. Okay?" I nodded again.

"We would like to keep her here for a few days, just to monitor the baby and everything." The doctor looked at me.

"Yes, yes. That's fine. Can I see her now?" The doctor nodded.

"Yes, of course. But she may not remember what happened as she had a mild concussion as well. Don't scare her. Just remain calm, thats the best thing right now. Elena is in room 102." The doctor shook my hand and walked away.

Damon turned to look at me. "That's good news right? She's all okay Stefan. I told you!" He pulled me into a hug. "Now go and see her." He ushered me towards the door.

I took a few deep breaths before walking in. Slowly I opened the door, trying to make as less noise as possible. I quietly shut it behind me and the sight I saw was unimaginable. Elena was lying on the bed, so many tubes and wires covered her body. She looked so tired.

I walked over to the bed, sitting down on the chair next to it. I focused on her breathing, she was waking up.

"Elena?" I whispered. She moved a little but winced in pain. Slowly opening her eyes she look in her surroundings. Not knowing what happened.

"Damon?" She was out of breath. Not realizing I was here.

"No baby. Its me. Stefan." I watched her focus on me and realize I was actually here. Not a dream.

"Stefan?" I saw her smile a little, then notice she was in a hospital. "What's happened? Is the bab-" She was freaking out.

"The baby is perfectly healthy. As for you? You will be okay. You have a liver infection, they have pumped you full of drugs to numb the pain. Also you will be a little weak." She looked at me like she was about to burst into tears.

"Stefan, I'm so sorry! For everything." She meant to yell it but it came out in a whisper. She started crying then. All I could do was hold her hand because there were too many wires for me to kiss her.

"Shhhh, it's all okay. I forgive you. Everything will be alright. Sleep now." I held her hand until she calmed down and fell back to sleep from all the pain medication.

Elena is safe, the baby is fine. Our relationship needs work but everything will sort itself out. As soon as she is out of here, she's coming home. To our house. I had missed her so much, I wasn't wasting anymore time starting our life together.

**A/N: Okay so some of you think this story is going pretty fast paced? Well yes, it is. But im moving so quickly because I have a huge plan for later on in the story. I hope you like what I have been writing :)**


End file.
